


Rocks Fall, Nobody Dies

by Omorka



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever noticed how often Eric and someone else end up diving under the shield to avoid falling rocks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks Fall, Nobody Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



"What is it about this universe," Eric grumbled, "that produces so many stupid rockslides?"

"Maybe your shield attracts them," Sheila replied, frowning at the wall of gravel surrounding the force-field dome on all sides.

Eric glared at her, mouth open as if to shoot off a comeback, but all he said was "Hmf."

It wasn't until after several long moments of uncomfortable silence that she realized his shoulders were shaking. "Oh, jeez," she muttered, "do you need help holding that thing up?"

"No," he denied loudly, trying to stand up straighter under the shield. Something popped audibly; his eyebrows shot up. "Well, maybe if you kind of helped me shore up my left side -"

She shifted around so his arm was propped on her shoulder. "You know," she said, much more quietly, "it's okay to ask for help."

"Didn't think I needed it," he said. A pebble shifted behind him, and he braced himself again. "But - thanks."

\---

"Don't worry," Hank reassured Bobby for the fifth time. "They'll be fine. Just - be more careful next time."

Presto shook his hat again; the rock-eating gremlin hanging out of it swung to the left and took another bite. "Is it just me, or does Dungeon Master seem to like sending us into landslide-prone areas?"

"Maybe this is just a young world," Diana offered. "More mountains, more canyons, more new crevices than ours."

"Or magic pushes the land around a lot, and has the same effect." Hank shaded his eyes. "There, I think I see Eric's shield effect!"

Presto let the gremlin go; it dove into the rockpile, jaws spread wide. "About time," he muttered. "It's been almost an hour."

Bobby and Hank rushed in after the gremlin, tossing stones the size of toasters behind them. "Sheila?" Hank cried. "Eric?"

"We're here," Sheila's voice called back from under the shield. "Hurry, please - I don't know how much longer we can hold this thing up!"

The rock-gobbler swallowed a boulder three times its size, belched contentedly, and vanished. Hank reached in as the force-field flickered and vanished, catching Sheila's arm.

"No," she insisted, "Eric first. He's the one who's been holding most of the weight."

Hank paused, staring, then nodded. He reached in further and hauled the cavalier out by his upper arms; Eric blinked against the light and groaned.

Hank set him down at the edge of the heap of gravel. "Thanks," he murmured. "For keeping her safe."

"Didn't do it for you," Eric muttered. Then, a little louder, he added, "Or for her, either. That was my own neck I was saving."

Bobby and Presto glanced at each other as Hank lifted Sheila out by the waist. Bobby's eyebrows twisted in confusion; Presto's eyes widened.

Sheila only smiled as Hank lowered her gently to the ground. "Thank you, anyway," she whispered, her lips almost grazing Eric's ear; he reddened as she stood up, and fumblingly found his own footing.


End file.
